


Пока мальчики воюют

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Mini<br/>G - PG13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока мальчики воюют

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary: wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202428605.htm

**Название:** Пока мальчики воюют  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** мини, 1255 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Клаудия/Мишель  
 **Категория:** фемслэш  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Пост-канон, еще не отбывшая в изгнание Мишель и ее неожиданная союзница.  
 **Примечание:** Клаудия (Маргарита Левиева) — девочка-среда Джека, выглядит вот так: http://static.kinokopilka.tv/system/images/photos/images/000/010/103/10103_large.jpg

Принт был нежных пастельных тонов, сдержанный и совсем не крикливый, но платье все равно казалось вызывающе сексуальным. Есть женщины, на которых все смотрится вызывающе: хоть кружевное белье, хоть строгий брючный костюм.  
А Клаудия еще и положила ногу на ногу, отчего предсказуемо обнажилось медового цвета бедро. Почти невинная развязность. Все в рамках приличий. И все же Мишель слегка передернуло.  
В присутствии Клаудии она ощущала естественное отвращение чистого к грязному. Красивому, но грязному, как породистая лошадь после скачек: издалека животное выглядит совершенным, но проведи рукой по его шкуре — вся ладонь будет сальной от грязи и едкого пота.  
Еще она чувствовала ненависть: эта стерва целовалась с Дэвидом… Ее Дэвидом. И тому, должно быть, даже нравилось. У Клаудии всегда были маняще пухлые губы, словно созданные для поцелуев, развратной болтовни и Бог знает чего еще.  
Тонким детским губам Мишель тяжело было с ними соперничать.  
Глядя, как Клаудия щурится, почти улыбаясь, как дружески и немного снисходительно кивает, Мишель судорожно сцепила руки под грудью.  
Даже сейчас, помимо ненависти и гадливости, она испытывала зависть. К пышным, вьющимся от природы волосам Клаудии, к ее длинным ногам и телу латинской танцовщицы, к умению носить маленькие платьица так, что у мужчин от желания темнело в глазах… К навыку держать этих самых мужчин на расстоянии, но не отталкивать их, не превращать из поклонников во врагов.  
Ледяная, замкнутая и одновременно доверчивая Мишель не умела так.  
Поэтому где-то на самом донышке коктейльного бокала ее чувств к Клаудии чуть слышно горчило восхищение.  
— Знала, что найду тебя здесь, Мишель, — Клаудия приподнялась, грациозно отряхивая с платья легкую пыль. Здесь все было в спрессованной временем пыли, главный зал уже сто лет не проветривали и не убирали должным образом.  
Пыль плавными коричневыми разводами украшала стекла, лежала на люстрах — массивных гроздьях дорогого хрусталя, плотно облепляла накинутые на мебель чехлы, делая их похожими на саваны почивших святых. Все здесь казалось скучным и опустевшим из-за пыли.  
И только одной вещи она шла.  
Огромная, темная от времени, с почти черным фоном и землистыми фигурами, картина в пыльной раме выглядела среди всей этой увядшей роскоши величественно и страшно.  
Это был подлинный Рембрандт, насколько знала Мишель, купленный у русского коллекционера за немыслимые деньги. Работа, попавшая в Гильбоа незаконно, нигде не не выставлявшаяся, непонятая и нелюбимая… Мишель в свое время изучала искусство не только потому, что это требовалось в тех кругах, где она вращалась, но и для того, чтобы осознать смысл картины, избавиться от страха перед ней.  
Смысл был в Боге. В прощении и милосердии. То есть в пустых, если подумать, словах.  
На картине блудный сын падал в объятия старика-отца. И тот принимал его таким, каков он есть: опустившимся, босым, в изодранных одеждах.  
Но Мишель, которая никогда не слышала о том, чтобы Бог кого-то помиловал, казалось, что старик не обнимает юношу, а готовится задушить.  
В детстве от одного вида этих скрюченных морщинистых рук принцессу трясло. Да и сейчас картина навевала не светлые размышления, а тоску.  
Мишель стремительно отвернулась — и крупно вздрогнула, потому что Клаудия, оказывается, подошла совсем близко.  
Она всегда двигалась тихо, как кошка.  
— Если ты надеешься получить какие-то сведения о Джеке, то я ничем не могу тебе помочь, — сказала Мишель торопливо, куда резче, чем следовало. И тут же постаралась загладить явную грубость: — Прости. Но я сейчас в таком положении, что никакой информации…  
— Джеку уже не помочь.  
Это прозвучало так просто, так коротко, словно брошенные комья земли ударились о крышку гроба.  
Мишель повернулась к Клаудии всем телом и уставилась на нее, обхватив себя рукам за плечи. Рот приоткрылся, словно она готова была закричать.  
Бывшая подруга улыбнулась криво и печально.  
— С ним все кончено, все это понимают. Во всяком случае ни я, ни ты уже не сможем ничего для него сделать.  
Она со вздохом убрала локон с плеча Мишель, и та чуть заметно подалась назад, словно испуганное маленькое животное.  
— Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
— Потому что я еще могу помочь тебе. Мне удалось узнать, что твое изгнание подстроила королева… Ты же не хочешь и дальше сидеть у нее под колпаком, правда, Мишель? Должны же у тебя быть еще и друзья. Старые друзья, а?  
— Зачем это тебе?  
Стоя лицом к Клаудии, напротив окна, Мишель щурилась и хмурилась, пытаясь понять, что на самом деле нужно этой продажной и сильной женщине. Крутилась вокруг Джека, крутилась вокруг Дэвида, а теперь пришла виться вокруг нее. Но принцесса сейчас совсем не в том положении, чтобы раздавать милости и привилегии направо и налево. Да и Клаудия достаточно обеспечена и устроена в жизни, чтобы добиваться чего-то подобного…  
Тогда что?  
— Это в память о Джеке, — слова были еще тише и еще страшнее. — Он хотел бы, чтобы о тебе позаботился кто-то… чуть более надежный, чем кокер-спаниель.  
— Не смей так о Дэ….  
— …и в память о нашей дружбе. Ты ведь помнишь, Мишель? Солнечные деньки, детские платьица, прятки от охранников под кустами. А как мы пробирались на кухню, чтобы стащить что-нибудь, хотя ваша Томасина так строго нам это запрещала… Отличное было время, пока ты не настояла, чтобы меня никогда здесь больше не было, да?  
— Ты же понимаешь, почему.  
— Ага, — усмехнулась Клаудия, потягиваясь, приподнимаясь на носочках, так что ее каблуки ненадолго оторвались от пола и стало казаться: еще немного, и она взмоет в пыльных солнечных лучах, как столб пламени. — Потому что ты испугалась. Меня или себя?  
— Что? — беспомощно пролепетала Мишель.  
— Меня или себя? Тебе ведь понравилось. Так, как не нравилось ни с кем до Дэвида. Я почти растопила твой лед, спящая красавица, но ты всегда была слишком правильной, чтобы слушать себя.  
Клаудия лишь немного наклонилась вперед, гибкая, как большая змея, и обняла принцессу за талию. Мишель больше не сопротивлялась, не пыталась увернуться от объятий, сломленная или завороженная. Лицо у нее было отсутствующее, почти жалкое. Клаудия фыркнула и лишь потерлась щекой о ее щеку, щекоча плечо Мишель пышными волосами.  
— Зачем ты тогда это сделала? — спросила Мишель, отвернувшись. Голос был слегка надтреснутый, словно она сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать. — Мой первый украденный поцелуй, перед этой самой картиной… Зачем?  
— Ты была такая красивая, — промурлыкала Клаудия. — Такая хрупкая… Я не хотела тебя обидеть, Мишель. Я никогда тебя не обижу. Ты примешь мою помощь?  
— Да, — безжизненно сказала Мишель, прижав руки к животу. — Но только ради Джека. Он действительно доверял тебе.  
— Подруги? — спросила Клаудия, поглаживая ее по спине. И Мишель ответила после недолгого молчания:  
— Подруги.  
Клаудия усмехнулась и легонько поцеловала ее в висок. А после обняла, и улыбка за плечом Мишель постепенно сделалась удовлетворенной и хищной.  
На древней картине старик плотоядно и жадно высасывал жизнь из молодого мужчины, и ни у кого из присутствующих на лицах не было любви. Только сытость и смерть. Смерти нельзя избежать, но ее можно было обмануть.  
Сделать верную ставку и, когда смерть отвернется, сгрести выигрыш.  
— Ты простишь меня? — спросила Клаудия.  
И Мишель ответила сиплым от слез голосом:  
— Уже простила.  
А потом добавила уже совершенно спокойно, без тени чувств:  
— В конце концов, мне действительно нужны союзники.  
— Девочки должны помогать друг другу, пока мальчики воюют, — согласно кивнула Клаудия. И в этот раз Мишель даже не дернулась от цинизма в ее голосе.  
Грязной ей Клаудия больше не казалась. Только полезной. А то, что она целовалась и, может быть, спала с Дэвидом…  
Первой она все-таки поцеловала Мишель. Когда-то давно. У этой самой картины. И это внезапно показалось таким правильным, таким естественным, таким женским — как желание обладать тем, чего у тебя самой никогда не будет, — что Мишель в первый раз смогла поднять глаза и посмотреть на сморщенного старика без страха, только с отвращением к его позе и землистым рукам.  
«У меня есть союзники. Я не боюсь. Я больше не боюсь», — несколько раз мысленно повторила она. А затем взяла Клаудию за руку и повела прочь из зала.  
Нужно было обсудить, что они обе будут делать теперь.  
Пока мальчики воюют. Пока взрослые играют в политику.  
Пока смерть отвернулась и занята теми, кого уже не спасти.


End file.
